Exekutor-Klasse-Sterndreadnought/Legends
Die Supersternzerstörer der Executor-Klasse sind die größten konventionellen Schiffe, über die das Imperium verfügte. Geschichte [[Bild:Executor.gif|thumb|left|Eine schematische Darstellung der Executor.]] Noch vor der Schlacht von Yavin, wurde in den imperialen Flottenwerften von Fondor mit dem Bau der Executor als Darth Vaders Flaggschiff begonnen. Parallel dazu wurde auf Anordnung des Imperators, mit dem Bau eines zweiten Schiffes mit demselben Namen, in den Kuat Drive Yards begonnen. Nach der Fertigstellung, wurde das zweite Schiff in Lusankya umbenannt und auf Coruscant, der imperialen Hauptstadt als geheimes Fluchtschiff des Imperators vergraben. Die Rebellion Von der Brücke der echten Executor holte Lord Vader drei Monate nach der Schlacht von Yavin zum Vergeltungsschlag gegen die Rebellen-Allianz aus, die für die Vernichtung des ersten Todessterns verantwortlich war. Zur Zeit der Schlacht von Hoth waren bereits vier Schiffe der Executor-Klasse fertiggestellt. Hierbei handelte es sich um die Executor, Lusankya, Aggressor und Brawl. Wie viele Schiffe dieser Klasse das Imperium tatsächlich gebaut hat, ist bis heute unbekannt. Vor der Schlacht von Endor gingen nur zwei SSDs verloren: Die Terror und ein im Bau befindliches Schiff dieser Klasse. Als die Rebellen einen Angriff auf die Schiffswerften von Fondor starteten, gelang es Wedge Antilles und der Rogue Staffel, die Schilde um die Werften zu deaktivieren und die auf dem Schiff angebrachten Tarnvorrichtungen zu zerstören, was eine Kettenreaktion und die Zerstörung des SSDs zur Folge hatte. [[Bild:Execdive7.jpg|thumb|left|Die Executor stürzt über Endor in den Todesstern II.]] In der Schlacht von Endor gelang es einigen Rebellen-Jägern bis zur Executor vorzustoßen und einen direkten Angriff auf die Kommandobrücke von Admiral Pietts Schiff zu starten. Der A-Flügler von Arvel Crynyd wurde dabei getroffen und wurde von seinem Piloten in die Brücke gesteuert, worauf die Crew die Kontrolle über den Supersternzerstörer verlor und in den zweiten Todesstern stürzte. In der folgenden Explosion wurde das Schiff zerstört. Die Ära der Neuen Republik Nach dem Tod des Imperators und Vaders in der Schlacht von Endor wurde bei allen verbliebenen Schiffen der Klasse und bei allen Neubauten ein dritter Schildgenerator hinzugefügt, der alleine dem Schutz der Brückenkonstruktion diente, um die Schwäche auszugleichen, der die Executor zum Opfer gefallen war. Als sich die Nachricht vom Tod des Imperators in der Galaxis verbreitete, verlor das Imperium mehrere Schiffe der Executor-Klasse, indem deren Kommandanten sich zu unabhängigen Kriegsherren erklärten: *Großmoff Ardus Kaine nutzte seinen Supersternzerstörer Reaper, um einen großen Teil des Äußeren Randes als sein Herrschaftsgebiet abzutrennen, die sogenannte Pentastar-Gruppe. *Admiral Drommel nutzte seinen Supersternzerstörer Guardian, um seinen Heimatsektor zu unterjochen. *Admiral Zsinj, der Kommandant der Eisenfaust, wurde der mächtigste aller Kriegsherren. Bei seinem Schiff handelte es sich um den Supersternzerstörer Brawl, welcher von Zsinj jedoch in seinen neuen Namen bekam. Acht Monate nach der Schlacht von Endor, verlor das Imperium einen weiteren Supersternzerstörer, die Intimidator. Das gerade fertiggestellte Schiff wurde nach N'zoth geschickt, um den Abzug der dortigen Garnision zu decken und die verbliebenen Einrichtungen des Imperiums zu vernichten. Da sie jedoch nur mit einer Rumpfmannschaft (ca. 50.000 Besatzungsmitgliedern) ausgestattet war, hatten die auf N'zoth einheimischen Yevethaner leichtes Spiel. Ein Kommandoteam eroberte die Intimidator und sämtliche Schiffe des Kommandos Black Sword. Es gelang ihnen den Vorfall geheim zu halten und die Herrscherin des Imperiums Ysanne Isard, die sich auf ungenaue Geheimdienstinformationen stützen musste, ging davon aus, die Flotte sei bei Cal Seti vernichtet worden. Kurz nachdem Coruscant drei Jahre nach der Schlacht von Endor von der Neuen Republik eingenommen worden war, floh Ysanne Isard an Bord der Lusankya nach Thyferra. Da sie dort zur Regierungschefin gewählt wurde, weigerte sich die Republik gegen sie vorzugehen, mit der Begründung, man könne nicht eine legitim gewählte Herrscherin strafrechtlich verfolgen. Entsetzt von dieser Entscheidung quitierten Wedge Antilles und die gesamte Rogue Staffel den Dienst, um einen Privatkrieg gegen Ysanne Isard auszufechten. Am Ende dieses Privatkrieges wurde Ysanne Isard für tot erklärt und die Lusankya in eine geheime Werft der Republik geschleppt, um dort repariert zu werden. Kurz darauf wurde Admiral Drommels Guardian in einem Gefecht mit der Republik schwer beschädigt, konnte jedoch entkommen. Im Laufe der nächsten zehn Jahre gelang es Drommel nicht die Ressourcen für die nötige Reparatur seines Schiffes aufzubringen. Als die Guardian dann von der Republik entdeckt und recht bald erobert wurde, musste sie zuerst langwierig repariert werden, bevor sie wieder eingesetzt werden konnte. Katz- und Maus-Spiel mit Kriegsherr Zsinj Vier Jahre nach der Schlacht von Endor stand in den Werften von Kuat ein neuer Supersternzersörer der Executor-Klasse vor der Vollendung, die Razor's Kiss. Admiral Zsinj plante eine Operation, deren Ziel es war, das Schiff zu erbeuten und seiner Eisenfaust zur Seite zu stellen, um seine Feinde künftig mit doppelter Schlagkraft entgegentreten zu können. Die Operation wurde jedoch von einem Kommandoteam der Neuen Republik unterwandert. Zwar gelang Zsinj der Diebstahl des Schiffes, er wurde jedoch unmittelbar danach von republikanischen Einheiten unter dem Kommando von General Solo gestellt. Zwar konnte Zsinj die Razor's Kiss gegen die Flotte der Republik decken, im Verlauf des Gefechtes jedoch, wurde die Razor's Kiss immer wieder von Jägern der Republik angegriffen und schwer beschädigt. Da es an der nötigen Crew für die Bekämpfung der Feuer an Bord fehlte, geriet die Situation schnell außer Kontrolle. Nachdem die Razor's Kiss evakuiert wurde, zog sich Zsinj mit der Eisenfaust zurück, um diese nicht aufs Spiel zu setzen. Später wurden die Trümmer der Razor's Kiss von Einheiten Zsinjs geborgen. Zsinj wollte die Trümmer dafür nutzen, um seine Feinde im Fall eines Angriffs zu täuschen. Da die Republik auf die Zerstörung eben seines Schiffes fixiert zu sein schien, wollte er ihnen bei passender Gelegenheit die Trümmer der Razor's Kiss als die der Eisenfaust präsentieren, um unbehelligt fliehen zu können. Diese Gelegenheit konnte er kurze Zeit später wahrnehmen. Da Zsinj einen Zweifrontenkrieg gegen die Republik und seine ehemaligen Kameraden aus den Reihen des Imperiums führte, kam es zu einem kurzen Bündnis zwischen General Solo und dem imperialen Admiral Rogriss. Beide stellten der Eisenfaust eine Falle im Vahabba System, aus der diese jedoch entkam und ins nahe Selaggis System floh. Dort wurde sie von General Solo gestellt und Zsinj nutze in einem unbeobachteten Moment die Gelegenheit, indem er die Trümmer der Razor's Kiss sprengte und sein Schiff in den Hyperraum springen ließ. Anschließend kontaktierte er von einem Shuttle aus General Solo und "gratulierte" ihm zu seinem Erfolg. In Wirklichkeit jedoch flog die Eisenfaust zu Zsinjs Basis im Dathomir System, um notwendige Reparaturen durchführen zu lassen. Dort wurde sie einige Zeit darauf entdeckt und von Kräften der Hapaner und der Republik zusammen mit Kriegsherr Rogriss vernichtet, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt den Supersternzerstörer Sovereign als Flaggschiff nutzte. [[Bild:SSD-Triebwerke.jpg|thumb|right|Die Triebwerksektion eines SSD der Executor-Klasse]] Nach der Thrawn-Krise Zur Zeit der Krise um Großadmiral Thrawn, die fast das Ende der Neuen Republik gebracht hätte, wurde kein Supersternzerstörer der Executor-Klasse gesichtet. Thrawn selber benutzte keines dieser Schiffe, aber ob in seiner Amtszeit noch Schiffe dieser Klasse neu gebaut oder noch im Dienst waren ist nicht bekannt. Kurz nach dem Tod Thrawns, stellte sich heraus, dass Ysanne Isard nicht tot war. Sie versuchte mit einem Kommandoteam den Supersternzerstörer Lusankya von der Republik zurückzuerobern, der sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt in den Werften von Bilbringi befand, um die Reparaturen abzuschließen. Der Versuch konnte jedoch vom Geheimdienst der Republik vereitelt werden. Hierbei wurde Ysanne Isard getötet. Während des imperialen Bruderkrieges, dem Krieg zwischen den diversen Kriegsherren, sieben oder acht Jahre nach der Schlacht von Endor, verfügte der Kriegsherr Supergeneral Delvadrus über den Supersternzerstörer Night Hammer. Nachdem alle Kriegsherren von Admiral Daala bei einer Konferenz vergast wurden, übernahm sie die Night Hammer. Anlässlich des Angriffes auf das Jedi-Praxeum auf Yavin IV, wurde die Night Hammer umbenannt in Knight Hammer (zu deutsch: Jedi Hammer). Bei diesem Angriff, wurde das Schiff durch interne Explosionen ausgeschaltet und fiel dann der Gravitation des Gasriesen Yavin zum Opfer. Zwölf Jahre nach der Schlacht von Endor, kam es zum Showdown im Koornacht Cluster. Die Yevethaner hatten mit ihrer teils erbeuteten Flotte mehrere Planeten erobert und die Republik reagierte mit der Entsendung der neuen fünften Flotte. Als es zum Gefecht zwischen der Republik und den Yeventhanern kam, aktivierten die imperialen Gefangen von ihnen angebrachte automatische Programme und alle imperialen Schiffe wendeten und sprangen in den Hyperraum. So auch der Supersternzerstörer Intimidator, der von den Yevethanern Stolz von Yevetha genannt wurde. Innerhalb eines Monats lief der Großteil der Flotte zur Republik über. Einige wenige schlossen sich den Hinterbliebenen des Imperium an. Die Intimidator verschwand von der Bildfläche. Sie wurde erst vier Jahre später am Rand der unbekannten Regionen irreparabel treibend wiederentdeckt. Was den Schaden verursacht hatte, ist unbekannt. Möglichweise ist sie durch ein Asteroidenfeld getrieben. Nachdem Admiral Pellaeon von Admiral Daala das Kommando über die Hinterbliebenen übernommen hatte, zog dieser die imperiale Flotte aus dem Tiefkern in die Randgebiete der Galaxis zurück. Dort übernahm er mit dem Anschluss der Überreste der Pentastar-Gruppe auch den Supersternzerstörer Reaper und machte ihn zu seinem Flaggschiff. Einige Jahre darauf eroberte die Republik den Meridian Sektor und Pellaeon musste verhindern, dass die Republik in das Gebiet des Imperiums einfiel. Zwar konnte Pellaeon die Republik vom Einmarsch in sein Gebiet abhalten, verlor dabei aber die Reaper. 24 Jahre nach der Schlacht von Endor wird die Lusankya bei Borleias vernichtet, als sie im Kampf gegen die Yuuzhan Vong ein Weltenschiff rammt. Der letzte bekannte intakte Supersternzerstörer ist somit die Guardian - in den Händen der Neuen Republik. Schiffe der Executor-Klasse Es sind insgesamt nur 18 Supersternzerstörer bekannt, wie viele es aber insgesamt gibt, darüber existieren keine Angaben. Hier ihre Namen, der zuletzt bekannte Befehlshaber und derzeitige Status: Aggressor Die Aggressor stand unter dem Kommando von Großadmiral Grunger und wurde in der Schlacht von Tralus im corellianischen System kurz nach der Schlacht von Endor zerstört. Annihilator Das Kommandoschiff von Admiral Gaarn. Sie wurde zum Schutz der in den Schiffswerften von Kuat im Bau befindlichen Eclipse gerufen. Das Zann-Konsortium konnte den Prototyp jedoch kapern und zerstörte den Supersternzerstörer im Verlauf der Schlacht. [[Bild:Executor3.jpg|thumb|right|Die Executor und einige ISDs während der Schlacht von Endor.]] Executor Der erste Supersternzerstörer und das Flaggschiff von Darth Vader wurde unter dem Kommando von Firmus Piett in der Schlacht von Endor zerstört, als ein A-Flügler die Brücke rammte und das Schiff in den Todesstern stürzte. Eisenfaust Die Brawl wurde von Admiral Zsinj in Eisenfaust umbenannt und diente ihm lange als Flaggschiff. Es wurde in der Schlacht über Dathomir vernichtet. Guardian Die Guardian stand unter dem Kommando von Admiral Drommel, bis die Neue Republik sie während der Krise um die Schwarze Flotte einnehmen konnte. Als einzieger SSD wurde die Guardian bisher nicht zerstört und steht immernoch im Dienst der dritten republikanischen Flotte. Intimidator Die Intimidator wurde von Yevethanern gekapert und von diesen kurzzeitig in Pride of Yevetha umbenannt. Sie war der Schwarzen Flotte zugeteilt und ihr letzter bekannter Befehlshaber war der imperiale Major Sorannan. Im Jahr 20 NSY wurde das Schiff irreparabel beschädigt und verlassen am Rand zur unbekannten Region treibend entdeckt. Jedi Hammer / Night Hammer Das Schiff wurde kurz vor seiner Zerstörung in Jedi Hammer (engl.: Knight Hammer) umbenannt und war Admiral Daalas Flaggschiff. Es wurde unter dem Kriegsherren Delvardus gebaut und während der Darksaber-Krise zerstört. Lusankya Die Lusankya wurde zeitgleich mit der Executor hergestellt und sofort danach auf Coruscant unter Galactic City versteckt. Sie war später Ysanne Isards Flagschiff und wurde von der Neuen Republik während des Bacta-Krieges gekapert, repariert und in deren Dienst gestellt. Zerstört wurde sie beim Kampf gegen die Yuuzhan Vong. Megador Die Megador war Pellaeons Flaggschiff während der Dunklen Nest-Krise. Sie besaß aber 16 Ionentriebwerke anstatt der üblichen 13. Razor's Kiss Zsinj wollte den fast fertiggestellten Supersternzerstörer aus der Werft über Kuat stehlen, doch sein Plan wurde von der Gespensterstaffel vereitelt. Die Staffel von Wedge Antilles schlich sich in die Truppen Zsinjs ein und übermittelte den Streitkräften der Neuen Republik den Standort der Razor's Kiss. Daraufhin konnte sie zerstört werden. Reaper Die Reaper stand unter dem Kommando von Großmoff Ardus Kaine. Nach dessen Tod übernahm ihn Admiral Pellaeon. Zerstört wurde sie nach dem Kampf um Adumar. Terror Die Terror war Admiral Sarns Kommandoschiff und wurde noch vor der Schlacht von Endor zerstört. Vengeance Admiral Senns Flaggschiff wurde vermutlich mit dem gesamten Flottenverband während eines schweren Kampfes im Nocto-System vernichtet. Whelm Die Whelm gehörte während der Rebellion zum Azura Hammer Command auf Anaxes und war zusammen mit 75 anderen kapitalen Schiffen für die Verteidigung von Sektor Null zuständig. Nach der Einnahme von Coruscant zog sich das Schiff zurück. Da es bis heute nicht wieder gesichtet wurde, gilt es bei vielen Kriegsvetaren als Geisterschiff. Es kursieren Gerüchte über Sichtungen des SSDs, diese konnten jedoch nicht bestätigt werden. Weitere Supersternzerstörer Im Zuge der Rebellion zerstörte die Sonderstaffel einen im Bau befindlichen Supersternzerstörer in den Schiffswerften von Fondor, nachdem die Schilde durch einen auf Kollisionskurs gebrachten Gallofree-Transporter zerstört worden waren. Die Schwarze Flotte bestand aus drei Supersternzerstörern, einer davon war die Intimidator. Die anderen beiden sind vermutlich noch im Dienst. Noch vor dem Yuuzhan-Vong-Konflikt soll ein oder zwei Supersternzertörer im Orbit von Bastion gesehn worden sein. Hinter den Kulissen *Es wurde oft über die wahre Größe der Supersternzerstörer spekuliert, die Angaben variierten zwischen 8.000 bis 19.000 Meter. Inzwischen wurde jedoch eine offizielle Angabe von Seiten LucasArts vom TradingCard-Hersteller Wizards of the Coast auf ihrer Homepage in einer FAQ-Sektion bekanntgegeben. Die offizielle Länge eines SSD beträgt 19 km. *Im Zuge der andauernden Diskussion über die Länge des Schiffes wurden einige Daten, welche noch für die 8.000 bzw. die 12.800 Meter lange Version festgelegt wurden, nicht neu berechnet. So gelten die Angaben über Beladung, Jägerkapazitäten und Mannschaftsstärke noch für die "kleineren" Versionen der Executor und ihrer Schwesterschiffe. Quellen *''Episode V'' (Erstes Erscheinen) *''Episode VI'' *''Rogue Squadron III - Rebel Strike'' *''Empire at War - Forces of Corruption'' *''X-Wing vs. TIE-Fighter - Balance of Power'' *''Rebell Assault II'' *''Darksaber - Der Todesstern'' *''X-Wing: Die teuflische Falle'' *''X-Wing: Bacta-Piraten'' *''X-Wing: Operation Eiserne Faust'' *''X-Wing: Kommando Han Solo'' *''X-Wing: Isards Rache'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''The Swarm War'' Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen Kategorie:Supersternzerstörerklassen Kategorie:Raumschiffsklassen des Galaktischen Imperiums en:Executor-class Star Dreadnought